custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Steltian Khanate
The collection of systems and peoples underneath the banner of the Steltian people, and the Sanjar Khan. History The Steltian Khanate appeared in its earliest form when an unknown Steltian warchief's tribe advanced to a spacefaring society, and colonized the nearest planet to Steltia. His tribe was the most powerful and largest, and so where he went, most followed. e later crowned himself as a Sanjar Khan, and established the Steltian Khanate's ruling system. As they technology grew, they colonized more planets, until they eventually expanded their territory outside of their solar system. However, they were found by the Toa Confederacy, who, seeing their elemental capability and use of Kanohi mask (or similar) designs, brought them into the fold of the Confederacy to unite element using races. The Steltians reacted poorly to this and fought a long and bloody war some three hundred years later for their independence. The Confederacy granted this grudgingly, and in general the Steltian people were pleased (although there was a small minority who believed the knowledge of the Confederacy could be used to benefit their people). However, the Confederacy also withdrew their terraforming devices and mining drills which they had gifted to the Steltians, meaning that many lunar colonies the Steltian people possessed were rendered uninhabitable. This resulted in the death or relocation of around three hundred thousand Steltians, and planted the seed of hate which the Khanate began to harbor for the Confederacy. They also had poor diplomatic relations with the Voyann Republic, who refused to render aid to the Khanate. It is at this time that Bartherious, having led the Khanate to independence, was contacted by Teridax (Spherus Imperus) to become a member of the Apex Dozen. At first, the Steltian people were eager to wage war with the Confederacy, but Bartherious insisted they remain and rearm. He led the Skull Legion instead. When Teridax was defeated, the Confederacy placed a quarantine around Steltian space and established martial law, prohibiting their usage of space transport outside of their space. They have since fallen to infighting, and it is unknown whether they will ever reestablish their independence. Structure The Khanate is led by a Sanjar Khan, who in turn appoints three Khergit Khan who lead three key parts of Steltian society-War, Economy, and Justice. Each Khergit Khan has two Noyan Khan to handle unimportant matters in their office, and each Noyan has a board of Lesser Khan who advise them on decisions. The Dustum Assembly was a civilian body made to act as a form of parliament, but they are mostly ignored, and as the Khans are appointed by their superiors (besides the Sanjar, who is hereditary), the society is overall mostly undemocratic. The military is lead by the Sanjar Khan, who defers his authority to the Khergit Khan in charge of the military. The Sanjar or Khergit, when dealing with military matters, is referred to as the Warchief. Territory The Khanate control the following planets and systems: Stelt System: * Steltia * Ficus * Zes * Ukhel Shoroon system: * Amrag * Khemjeenii Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Steltian